The purpose of this study is to determine if increasing the serum testosterone concentrations of hypogonadal men to normal will increase their muscle strength and bone mineral density to normal. We are attempting to recruit 25 men and increase their serum testosterone concentrations to normal using a testosterone impregnated membrane.